plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Lily
EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.49 PL: 12,38zł MEX: $39.00 BRL: R$5,99 ID: Rp75,000 PHIL: ₱135.07 |unlocked china = Collect 45 stars Collect 10 Power Lily Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily's experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere.}} Power Lily is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that produces Plant Food for the player when planted, but in turn, she has a very slow recharge. In the Chinese version of the game, she is unlocked after collecting 45 stars. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Power Lily costs $4.99. Origins From her appearance, Power Lily is based on the Nymphaeaceae, a family of flowering plants known as water lily in English. Her name is a portmanteau between "power," referencing her powerful ability to create Plant Food and "water lily," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Her costume is a pair of black glasses with a red bow, is a reference to the Hello Kitty series. Almanac entry Upgrades Level Upgrade Strategies General Only use Power Lilies in higher stages if there are few or no zombies that provide Plant Food. Power Lilies are best used in the Endless Zones, especially after level 30, as the zombies may only drop one or two Plant Food during a level. Plant Food is very helpful for getting tons of sun by using it on Twin Sunflowers, freezing all the zombies with an Iceberg Lettuce, buttering all the zombies with a Kernel-pult, or summoning a deadly melon hail with a Winter Melon. Other than that, the player can also use it by selecting the Power Lily and its duplicate to replenish Plant Food because of Plant Food scarcity on higher levels and as well as on higher zombie concentrations. Since its recharge is very slow, you can also use Imitater to help boost the number of Plant Food you get. Without them, the player is forced to use Power Ups in some situations where in killing any zombies getting close to the Player's House is almost impossible. Endless Zone In Arthur's Challenge, especially on three digit levels where Wizard Zombies and Dark Ages Gargantuars come in great concentrations, Power Lily makes a great use here, but you must have a Tile Turnip. At least four of those can be planted on any desired column, but they are best to be safe from behind. Then, you can combine the power of Sun-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce, Laser Bean, Magnet-shroom, Winter Melon, or Twin Sunflower. Not only will you just conserve one Plant Food, but you will also able to cut off the horde and drastically increase your sun production. You may require boosting plants before entering the Endless Zone. Consider refilling your stack by delaying the last zombie in the final wave by saving its life by digging the plant that would kill that zombie. Have the last standing zombie eat a Wall-nut. Keep the zombie busy by eating it but do not overdo it. Once it has reached the second degrade, have it repaired by Wall-nut First Aid. An alternative strategy would be the usage of either Chard Guard or Hurrikale to keep the zombies from reaching the player's home. Keep on placing Power Lilies until your Plant Food stock is full. However, the execution of this tactic will be better and faster if you can provide a copy of it. In extremely high levels of Dead Man's Booty, Power Lily is best used in conjunction with boosted Iceberg Lettuce because there is a high chance of getting caught off-guard after a few seconds have passed by since the Pirate Zombie steps inside the lawn. And by surprise, is a follow-up attack from a group of zombies. For example, in the picture on the right. Assuming the level has just began. The first Pirate Zombie definitely appears to signify the beginning of the onslaught. After a short while, tons of Imp Cannons, Swashbuckler Zombies, Conehead and Buckethead Pirates will be reinforced to attack you right on the spot as you build up your sun production and defense parameters. In this case, you place an Iceberg Lettuce on a safe column and feed it with Plant Food. Be conservative on spending though but if you require pitting the horde down to temporarily get the upper hand, have two Power Lilies. Do not worry about losing your stack of Plant Food since the main goal is to survive. Only refill your stack once the horde subsides to the minimum level. Do this on any other levels of Endless Zones if you feel you are in the risk of being outmatched. Power Lily pairs very well with Tile Turnip, as the latter's chain effect can greatly amplify the one single Plant Food that the Power Lily generates. In return, Power Lily allows for more frequent usage of Tile Turnip, due to two Tile Turnips (250 sun, which is a reasonable cost) generating huge amounts of sun, especially when Power Lily is imitated, allowing the player to plant more Tile Turnips. Gallery Trivia *She and Thyme Warp are the only plants with a 60 second recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *There is a potential glitch in some levels that feature Wizard Zombies. When a Wizard Zombie turns her into a sheep, she will give a Plant Food and become a sheep. When the Wizard Zombie is killed, she will turn back and give another Plant Food, therefore giving you one extra Plant Food for the same cost. *If she is planted at the very end of any level, she will not produce any Plant Food and will just stay on the lawn and do her idling animation seen in the Almanac and seed selection screen, the same thing happens to Gold Bloom and Perfume-shroom. **If the player is dragging Plant Food at the moment the game is ending, it can be fed to that Power Lily, making her produce two Plant Foods. *In early versions of the game, Power Lily could be dug up, effectively refunding some of her sun cost if the shovel bonuses have been obtained. This has since been fixed. *Although lilies are aquatic plants in real life, she cannot be planted on the water in Big Wave Beach in-game. *As of the 2.7.1 update, she can no longer be damaged by zombies. **However, on release, Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwaves can still kill her even before she spawns the Plant Food. This has since been fixed. *She bears a resemblance to Twirlip from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *She is the only instant use-plant to have a Plant Food effect. Specific to the Chinese version *In the Chinese version, Intensive Carrot can be used to revive used Power Lilies. This exploit can be used to get a lot of Plant Food quickly. *Unlike the International version, she can be obtained in Pirate Seas es:Lirio poderoso ru:Силовая лилия de:Powerlilie Category:Premium plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces